Love me, Leave me
by May Fleur
Summary: A boy walks into Hogwarts. What is his story? His friends, his enemys, his influences. A tale of how a good guy turns into a bad guy and why.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first FanFic :-) I just thought that it would be nice to see the world from his point of view. **

**Thanks for reading x**

**May Fleur**

Prologue

Thud. He looked up nervously. The post had arrived. He prayed silently to himself, as he got up from the table and slowly made his way to the front door. He picked up the letters and turned them over, his heart beating in his chest. Was it there? Was it-

'PETER!'

He sighed. Trust a parent to wake him up when he'd only just got to the important, exciting part of the dream. Peter shrugged off the covers and picked up yesterdays shorts and t-shirt. He really needed to get some more, but Mum had refused until he got his Hogwarts letter. If he got his Hogwarts letter. He wanted it, more than anything he had ever wanted before. He looked around his drab bedroom. The small bed, the antique chest of drawers, the bare wooden floor. He desperately wanted to live in the dormitories, like his father had. He wanted to have detention, run late to lesson and get caught smuggling Dungbombs by Filch, have adventures with his friends-

His friends.

He had always wanted friends, but fate had intervened and made him a small, shy, mousy child, with darting, untruthful eyes and wizard parents. He hadn't gone to a Muggle school, and there were no other wizarding families in the area. The only other children he had met were at in Diagon Alley, where he and his mother went shopping. They had looked at him strangely, and then ignored him. He hated shopping now. He couldn't forget the looks they gave him. Baby, they whispered. Mummy's little boy, they lisped after him. He couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault that-

'PETER! BREAKFAST!'

Peter sighed. 'Coming Mum' he whispered to himself, as he trudged down the worn stairs to the kitchen. He slipped into his place at the table as he waited for his Mum to give him the food that she had lovingly prepared. He put his head in his hands as he waited. She hated to see him like this. She knew how desperate he was to get into Hogwarts, and that she hadn't helped by babying him. He was her only child, her little boy, and she hadn't wanted him to grow up so isolated. It broke her heart to see him so listless. What had happened to her bouncing baby? She placed a full English breakfast in front of him; he needed his strength. A movement at the window caught her eye. It was an owl; a beautiful eagle owl which she recognised as being her sisters favourite when she had been at Hogwarts. She used to love seeing the owl appear at her window, with news from her twin. At first, she had been sad that they had been separated, but she had realised that Hogwarts was not for her when she read the letters that her sister sent her. She quickly opened the window to allow the owl to give the letter to her son.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

'Now Peter, don't forget to clean your teeth every night, and to do your homework on time, and to write me and your father. Have you got everything?' Jane bit her lip. It was hard to let ones son go, especially to boarding school when one had never spent more than 3 hours without knowing where said son was. Peter nodded nervously. He had never stayed one night without his parents, not having any friends to stay with, and was nervous about staying at boarding school, even if it was only until Christmas. The famous scarlet engine let off a screech, and Jane quickly lifted her sons' trunk into a compartment. She sniffed.

'I love you Peter!' The train started to move. 'Don't forget to write!'

The train slowly picked up speed as it chugged out of the station. Peter carried on watching out of the window as the station, his mum, and his old life slowly grew smaller and smaller. He smiled to himself. Even as a wizarding child, he had never shown much magical talent, but he was obviously good enough to get into Hogwarts. He couldn't wait. He looked around him. Not many people had hung around in the corridors, and subsequently he was the only one left, with his trunk and an owl sitting patiently at his feet. He awkwardly started moving down the train, peering into compartments, looking for somewhere with a space. He spied a nasty looking group of 6th years, which he decided to avoid, before he found a quiet looking compartment, with three other boys and two girls in it. Two of the boys looked up as he came in, but the other boy remained focused on the flashing countryside. Peter smiled nervously.

'Um, hi. C-c-can I s-sit here?'

One of the girls smiled at him.

'Sure,' she answered, glancing round at the other occupants, 'we won't mind. There's room.'

Peter smiled gratefully at her, as the two boys that had turned to look at him resumed their, loud and boisterous, conversation.

'I'm sure as hell I'll be in Gryffindor, both my parents were and I know I'm brave enough' announced the scruffy haired, and hazel eyed boy, glancing at the girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. She sighed and glared at him.

'Stop hitting on me, you idiot.' She turned to Peter, who was standing uncomfortably in the doorway. 'Are you going to come in? I'll help you with your trunk.'

'Thanks' Peter muttered, going pink as the pretty brown haired girl stood to help him and the other girl. 'I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew.'

The red haired girl smiled again. She looked very pretty when she smiled, Peter thought to himself. 'I'm Lily, and this is Alice' she said, gesturing to her friend. 'We came to the station together'. Peter nodded, and sat in the seat next to the boy who was gazing out the window. Lily sat opposite him, with Alice next to her. 'These two goofs are James and Sirius. We don't know his name yet.' Peter looked at the boy. He would hate it to have people discussing him like this. He extended a hand.

'Hello, I'm Peter Pettigrew. I'm a wizard, and I have never had any friends before. Who are you?'

The boy named James guffawed.

'Never had friends! Never had friends! What an idiot!'

Peter looked down at his feet. He was an idiot. He had forgotten about the other boys, he was so curious about this sandy haired blue eyed boy. The sandy haired boy whipped round.

'I've never had any friends either, so just shut your mouth!' He then blushed a bright pink and faced out the window again. Peter gaped. He'd never had had the courage to do that, and he instantly felt a new respect for this stranger. He put a hand gently on the boys shoulder.

'I think, we had better start making friends then.'


End file.
